


role.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [37]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't realize how much he loved Bobby until Bobby was no longer by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	role.

He didn't realize how much he loved Bobby until Bobby was no longer by his side. And yes, it was his fault that he wasn't, because he's the one who'd gone with Magneto, but he didn't like to think that. He just thought about the fact that fire and ice went together, and now they were apart. When he saw Bobby outside of the clinic giving out the cure, he wanted to pull him close, kiss him harder than he ever had before, tell him how much he missed him. Instead he played his role, and pushed him further away.


End file.
